Siete días de la semana
by orquidblack
Summary: Cuarto día, "Jueves".Cada día tiene diferentes significados para Kyouya Ootori, en especial si esos significados están unidos a la chica de sus sueños. Hoy aprendera algo sobre tener a su familia escogida y a su amor juntos.
1. Chapter 1

¡Holis! esta es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre este anime. Me gusta mucho el personaje de Kyouya, y esta idea no me ha dejado tranquila, así que aquí la tienen...espero les guste.

El personaje femenino es invención mía, aunque no suelo detallarla mucho ni tampoco tendrá nombre....así que cualquiera puede imaginarse en su lugar.

Espero les guste, y desde ya muchas gracias.

Me gustaría mucho conocer sus opiniones.

Besos y abrazos.

* * *

**Lunes**

Kyouya Ootori descubrió que se podía equivocar y que no era perfecto un día lunes.

Él no era perfecto pese a la imagen que se esforzaba por crear día a día frente al club, frente a su padre, frente a la sociedad. La verdad era que incluso cuándo él se había tragado su propia historia de perfección y privilegios, todo había válido menos que un centavo cuando ella piso por primera vez las tierras del colegio, y su mundo se estremeció con una fuerza tan arrolladora, tan desconocida y atemorizante que era un peligro para su calculada mente. Pero se trataba de una clase de peligro tan tentador que no fue capaz de resistirse.

Recordaba con precisión que fue un día lunes cuando ella irrumpió en su vida con la fuerza de una marejada. Agua pura y salvaje esparciéndose por sus venas inclemente y terca como sus ojos color mar. Vestía el mismo uniforme que el resto de sus compañeras, pero aún así, la sutileza de sus pasos y el cabello color oro cayendo ondulado sobre su espalda, eran sin duda, características suficientes para que se destacara entre la multitud, y atrapara su mirada brevemente, hundiéndolo en un abismo desconocido y misterioso.

Entonces supo que ella era distinta.

Y a él le gustaba la diferencia. Había desarrollado ese extraño gusto por la diversidad gracias al club, y principalmente por la descarada influencia del presidente, su mejor amigo, Tamaki.

Sólo la vio unos segundos. Un tiempo efímero y sin importancia; Un tiempo que le caló hasta el alma, lugar que creía inexistente en su interior, pero que se removió con tal intensidad que le era simplemente imposible ignorarlo. Por primera vez en su vida, Kyouya Ootori parpadeó confundido. Sus pensamientos eran un desastre nuclear, una completa explosión inconexa sin norte ni sur. Por supuesto nada de lo que sucedía en su interior llegó a filtrarse jamás en su faz. Su rostro permaneció frío y distante, como si nada pasara. Se acomodó el arcó de sus lentes, en su habitual gesto, y siguió caminando, aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía.

Y por lo que siguió del día, se dedico afanosamente a darle respuesta a la serie de interrogantes que tenía. Lamentablemente no tuvo mucho éxito en su empresa. Aquello que le sucedía era algo que desafiaba todos sus esquemas, y por un momento se planteo la posibilidad de haber caído enfermo. Sus médicos personales lo revisaron inmediatamente, pero no encontraron nada que pudiera preocuparlo, pero eso no alejó la sensación creciente y angustiante en él.

Kyouya tomó su libreta de notas durante la reunión del club, y se encargó de anotar detalladamente todo lo que los gemelos y Haruhi hablaban sobre la chica nueva que estaba en su clase. Él ya se lo imaginaba, como era lógico, que aquella fémina fuera una nueva alumna, sin embargo, los datos que iba teniendo de ella no hacían más que avivar su interés, y volcar a su cabeza a crear planes para atraerla a su red.

Por eso, lo podría haber asegurado a ciegas, y si alguien hubiera sabido lo que estaba pensando, incluso lo hubiera apostado. Ellos eran el club más popular del colegio, cualquier muchacha del colegio moría por estar allí, y sabiendo como sabía que las noticias volaban, tenía la certeza absoluta que vería entrar a la joven de cabellos dorados apenas abrieran las puertas.

Pero Kyouya Ootori descubrió esa misma tarde de lunes que podía confundirse, y que también podía equivocarse, y su estomago dio un agresivo vuelco de advertencia. Aquello no podía estarle pasando a un Ootori.

Y no importó lo mucho que mirara de reojo la puerta sin cansarse, ella nunca se presento. De hecho, jamás llegó a pisar el club un día lunes, nunca.

Eso le confirmó que esa desconocida era aún más diferente de lo que él creía. Ella no jugaba su juego, y no entraría jamás a su territorio.

Pero aún así, por los siguientes meses él siguió mirando esa puerta por si la veía aparecer, sin resultado alguno.

* * *

Los lunes se convirtieron para Kyouya en días de anticipación. Días que detestaba, pero a los que se había vuelto adicto con el pasar de las semanas, de los meses. Porque cada lunes, no demasiado temprano, ni después de que empezaran las clases, no, en la hora precisa, justa, podía verla llegar al colegio caminando tranquila, serena, como si se deslizara por el piso como un hada de leyenda. Se movía despreocupada, saludaba a alguna gente a su paso, y luego se perdía en los edificios. Su larga melena dorada y desordenada era lo último que veía.

Por méritos propios, y por información captada mediante sus compañeros de clase, sabía que ella pertenecía a una familia adinerada que acababa de volver a Japón, principalmente porque su padre, un artista errante, acababa de morir, y su madre había decidido volver al nido paterno con su hija. Pero él intuía que ella tenía más rasgos de su padre que de su madre ya que no usaba la limosina de su familia, siempre la veía caminar. A veces le recordaba un poco a Haruhi, no era plebeya, pero se comportaba como una. Tampoco se vestía como las demás chicas, pues parecía cultivar un estilo bohemio y agitanado que nada tenía que ver con la formalidad que se esperaba de ella. Y ante cualquier pronostico, eso le encantaba. Para él, ella era la representación última y perfecta de todo aquello que no era y que se le había negado.

Ella tenía vocación de gitana y artista, de vagabunda y aventurera, de flor exótica y peligrosa. Pero él no lo podía evitar, iba tras de ella urdiendo trampas y ardides, cada vez más ingeniosos y complicados, cada vez más intensos y comprometedores. Hasta que el cazador atrapo a su presa, y comprendió que él había sido el capturado desde un principio.

Pero eso ya no le importaba.

Con el tiempo comenzó a notar que existían muchos tipos de lunes para él y ella. Lunes en que su precioso rostro se notaba adormilado, otras veces pensativo, triste, aburrido y en ciertas ocasiones juguetón. Estaba seguro de que conocía casi todas las expresiones de su carita, excepto cuando sonreía.

Esa sonrisa siempre lograba golpearlo, era algo brusco y repentino, algo para lo que nunca estaba preparado, pero pese a todo, adoraba esos instantes. Sus ojos azules se iluminaban como piedras preciosas cuando sonreía, como si se trataran de zafiros. Se veía bella y plena, pero esa no era la razón por la cual le encantaban sus sonrisas de los días lunes.

El día lunes era el primero de la semana, el inició de todo tipo de jornada. Los lunes eran los días en que se reencontraban, después de un terrible o placentero fin de semana. En esos días podían ocurrir dos cosas, o que ella lo ignorara por alguna estupidez que hubiera hecho, o que le sonriera cómplice.

Pues él sabía que las sonrisas de los lunes lo eran todo para su vida. Con una sencilla expresión volvía a renacer su yerta existencia, pues aunque ella pudiera provocarle confusiones, equivocaciones, fascinaciones, emociones, de todo, lo más importante era que le pertenecía sólo a él. Nadie podía gozar de ella como él lo hacía.

Kyouya Ootori adoraba los lunes porque la conoció un día de esos, y porque cada lunes sólo viéndola caminar a su lado reafirmaba todo lo que sentía. Ella sonreía y reía, pese a la evidente seriedad y frialdad de él. Entonces de la nada, tan impredecible, profunda e intensa como el mar de sus ojos, lo besaba por sólo unos segundos, despertando sus ansias, su pasión, para luego marcharse traviesa a sus clases guiñándole un ojo, mucho antes de que él pudiera atraparla.

Pues ella sabía que se había transformado en la perdición de Kyouya Ootori, y que acababa de ocasionar una tormenta.

Una tormenta que él iba a calmar apenas estuvieran a solas.


	2. Chapter 2

Mis más sinceros saludos y disculpas por tanta demora.

Ojala disfruten el segundo día, y estoy bastante motivada para continuar lo más pronto posible.

Gracias por los reviews.

Abrazos y cariños.

* * *

**Martes**

El segundo día de la semana, Kyoya Ootori, pudo escuchar su voz dirigida enteramente hacía él, pudo apreciar de primera mano la curvatura de sus labios al emitir una palabra, pero escucharla sólo fue el final de un descubrimiento asombroso para el hombre del corazón de hielo.

Un día martes supo que ella lo había hechizado, que la presa tan arduamente estudiada sólo era una fachada que se escondía detrás de la apariencia frágil, bella y despreocupada que él había observado y anotado tan aplicadamente las veces que la había visto pasar por el colegio.

Un día martes descubrió que las palabras capricho y anhelo no van en la misma oración.

¿Y cómo lo sabía?

Por meritos y ganancias, por supuesto, aunque debía admitir que la presencia de ella fue el factor sorpresa esperado como el 1% de todos sus negocios. Un factor que hizo brillar sus ojos ónix como un depredador en plena faena.

Ella había llegado ataviada en un exquisito vestido de seda azul tan parecido a sus ojos que era fácil perderse en ellos a no ser por el gran detalle que iba a su lado, ya que iba tomada del brazo de un joven extremadamente atractivo, alto y rubio. Ambos sobresaliendo entre los privilegiados que asistían a la cena y baile anual del Museo de la moda en Tokio, quizás si se quedasen quietos bien podrían ser parte de la lujosa decoración.

El sólo hecho de verlos contrajo el estomago de Kyoya en un malestar parecido a lava ardiendo subiendo por su cuerpo, claro esta, su rostro pétreo se mantuvo frío en su mascara de hielo, aunque hubo un instante en que estuvo a segundos de mandar todo al carajo, sólo unos segundos efímeros en que ella soltó una carcajada cristalina y su acompañante igual de sonriente se inclino a acomodar con sus dedos un rebelde mechón de cabello dorado. Si hubiese sido impulsivo como algunos de sus compañeros de club, se hubiera descontrolado, y a su juicio, ridiculizado, pero su férreo autocontrol y mente de genio, le mostraron algo que no había visto cuando la pareja ingreso. Un detalle que lo hizo sonreír perversamente.

Eran familia.

No se parecían en exceso, pero compartían los rasgos comunes y aristocráticos de su familia, el cabello, los ojos, la silueta e incluso la forma de los labios, y él lo sabía, pues lo había investigado. Se reprendió mentalmente ¿De qué le servía saber que ella tenía un primo mayor si no ocupaba esa información?

No era la primera vez, pero en esta ocasión se cuestiono con más fuerza hasta que punto las emociones que ella despertaba en él lo estaban trastocando.

Se acomodó el arco de sus lentes en un gesto resuelto. Jugando con su mente, se convenció de que ella era un capricho.

Es un capricho, un capricho, un capricho. Repitió mentalmente como si se tratara de un mantra mientras iniciaba una conversación con unos amigos políticos de su padre. Él tenía objetivos, metas construidas desde niño, la presencia de ella no podía arruinar sus planes.

Pero el transcurso de la velada lo puso a prueba insistentemente.

Burlándose de él.

Primero, los habían sentado peligrosamente cerca durante la cena, tan cerca que incluso creía que el perfume a violetas que danzaba en el ambiente provenía de ella, de su piel, de sus movimientos. Por Dios, ya estaba delirando.

Segundo, ella y su primo conocían a su hermana y marido, algo que lo enfureció internamente por la exclusión a su persona que eso implicaba. Y se sintió aún más fuera de lugar cuando los vio saludarse como si entre los cuatro fueran los mejores amigos. Esa desventaja de sentirse un extraño, no le agradaba para nada ya que lo hacía consciente de un atisbo de timidez que no creía poseer.

Tercero, cuando el baile había dado inicio, los varones jóvenes, atractivos y adinerados se acercaban a ella como si esta fuera la abeja reina de aquella colmena. Deseosos por estrecharla entre sus brazos al compás de la dulce música, pero ella como una soberana de hielo los despacho uno a uno con elegantes ademanes.

Y el dilema que representaba creció, pues no podía ver en su faz si disfrutaba de los desplantes afligidos a sus admiradores, si sólo estaba aburrida, o lo que sucedía era algo tan simple como el hecho de que no supiera bailar.

Cualquier otra jovencita en su lugar hubiera aprovechado esa oportunidad para engancharse a un joven heredero, y había visto a muchos pretenderla. Sabía que aquellos varones se irían felices si se embolsillaran a una esposa trofeo como ella, mas ¿Por qué los ignoraba y sólo sonreía? ¿A que jugaba?

No podía negar que una parte muy mínima de él, le fascinaba que siguiera siendo un desafío, tan distante no sólo para él, sino que también, para todos los babosos que no dejaban de mirarla.

Y entonces, ella desapareció repentinamente, como en un parpadeo sus ojos no dieron otra vez con su figura. Sin embargo, su bonachón pariente seguía deambulando por allí.

¿Dónde se había metido?

Treinta minutos después, y pese a que había bailado con algunas herederas, seguía buscándola como un halcón a su presa. Sabía que algo no marchaba bien, y la creciente ansiedad en su ¿corazón? lo perturbaba aún más.

¿Y si le había sucedido algo malo? No sería la primera vez que secuestraban a una heredera, y con tanta distracción puede que nadie aún haya reparado en ello.

Pero no debía importarle ¿O si?

Por eso, sometió a su lógica a una prueba de error ¿Ella era realmente un capricho? Como lo decía la palabra, él podía asegurar que tenía un antojo sobre esa jovencita como un objeto pasajero, o….tal vez, era algo distinto, más sutil y delicado.

Podía el heredero Ootori haber errado al pensar que la deseaba irracionalmente porque sería una buena adquisición.

La respuesta retumbo en su interior, y no se trataba de una taquicardia. Al contrario, era una respuesta muy antigua, marcada en el ADN y la Psiquis de todo ser humano de carne y huesos, porque todos sentimos aquel tipo de deseo aunque sea una vez en la vida.

Él la anhelaba.

Deseaba vehemente tenerla cerca, compartir con ella, mirarla a los ojos, adentrarse en su mundo, todo lo que ella quisiera darle, sin que aquella relación fuera un peligro para su existencia.

Aquella revelación lo golpeo como una bofetada, paralizándolo el tiempo necesario para procesar ese descubrimiento.

Kyoya Ootori era un niño nacido en una cuna de oro, acostumbrado a tener lo que quería. Siempre había deseado ser el heredero que superara a sus hermanos, y alzarse ante los ojos de su padre como el mejor. Esa era su meta, su destino… su anhelo.

Vivía y moría por el dinero, las conexiones y las ganancias.

Al menos antes así era.

El Club representaba para él de manera práctica una red de apoyo social y afectuoso con la que todo ser humano debe vivir para considerarse social y adaptado. Aunque en el fondo sabía que eran patrañas que se decía para ocultar el cariño sincero de la amistad, y el vínculo más estable que tenía en su vida.

Le gustaba mentirse porque así evitaba enfrentarse a sentimientos y emociones contradictorias o demasiado intensas.

Él nunca pidió al club o a ella, simplemente ambos llegaron, en la forma de un suave anhelo que daba vida a un corazón que más que de hielo sólo poseía un buen disfraz.

-¿Piensas esperar toda la noche para invitarme a bailar, Ootori Kyoya?

Escucho su voz clara y cantarina como el agua de un manantial.

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo ¿O si?

Se giró a mirarla, y sus ojos azules sostuvieron su mirada, divertidos y desafiantes. De alguna manera ella conocía el interés que despertaba en él.

Y comprendió que ella podía ser muchas cosas, que podía pasarse la vida descubriéndolas, pero si quería a su anhelo a su lado quizás era el momento de dejar esa manía de clasificarlo todo, al menos con ella.

Tenía que dimitir, aceptar la derrota del cazador atrapado por la presa un día martes.

De todas maneras, ya no importaba.

Esa era su primera derrota, y por todos lo dioses, descubrió que no podía tener un sabor más dulce mientras sostenía su pequeña mano y la guiaba a la pista de baile.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a:** Lyytha; loveisstrong; Watashi lapiz y soberanamaldad.** Gracias por sus palabras, fueron muy estimulantes.


	3. Chapter 3

Holis!

Hace rato que no actualizaba, pero aquí vamos con el tercer día de la semana que tiene más interacción.

Aclaro que es un Kyouya/OC y que el OC es para imaginarnos que estamos en su lugar.

Gracias a las bellas personas que me dejaron reviews la vez pasada :)

Ojala les guste. Besos y abrazos.

* * *

**Miércoles**

Aquel día miércoles, recostado contra los lujosos asientos de cuero de su limosina, Kyouya Ootori se permitió el lujo de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, mientras su cabeza trabajando a una velocidad vertiginosa se burlaba de él ante un sorprendente descubrimiento. Después de todo, afirmó para sus adentros, los cuentos de hadas tal vez no son sólo historias que los adultos inventaron para que los niños no vieran tan directamente la crudeza del mundo, quizás esos relatos que él aseguraba eran patrañas, si podían llegar a cumplirse en la realidad, de una manera muy caprichosa, pero presente.

Quién podría haberse imaginado alguna vez que él desearía, ante todo pronostico, ser el príncipe del cuento, y que tendría un hada madrina, algo estrafalaria, pero mágica y adivinando sus deseos después de todo.

Se hubiera reído a carcajadas de él mismo ante tales pensamientos, si no tuviera una reputación que mantener.

Nunca olvidaría ese miércoles en lo que le restaba de vida.

Con comodidad exhalo un suspiro y cerró los ojos, dejando que la imagen de ella lo saturara todo.

* * *

Ese día el club bullía de movimiento, pero no por las razones adecuadas. Su afamado presidente, Tamaki Suou, había desaparecido misteriosamente, dejando momentáneamente abandonado al club. Todos lo habían llamado frenéticamente al móvil, pero este los enviaba enseguida al buzón de voz. Y ahora las preguntas de las clientas por él, no dejaban de acosarlos, volviendo la situación bastante desagradable en algunos momentos.

-¿Qué haremos sin Tamaki-Sempai?-le soltó de repente Haruhi acercándose a Kyouya con cautela y mirándolo con aprehensión-¿Dónde estará?

Él aludido la miró, y luego echo un vistazo a su alrededor, comprobando que Tamaki sin duda era el pegamento que mantenía unido a ese lugar. Su alegría y gracia principesca hacían falta, pero estaba seguro de que ya aparecería. Lo más probable era que anduviera deambulando por allí en busca de alguna extravagancia para el club o él mismo.

Aunque aún así pagaría caro su desaparición, ya idearía una manera en que el rubio compensara su falta ante las clientas.

-Ya llegara- le contesto escuetamente a la chica disfrazada de chico, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Ootori tenía cosas más importantes que hacer por el momento, que preocuparse tanto por el rubio. Sus dedos agiles siguieron escribiendo sobre su laptop datos vitales para las acciones de una prometedora empresa con la cual pensaba lucrar, y obtener nuevas ganancias. Se abstrajo del mundo a su alrededor dejándoles a los demás la tarea de encargarse de las chiquillas del colegio. Él sólo quería centrarse en sus números y cantidades.

Su concentración era tal que no pareció advertir el paso del tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta que el club había cerrado y sus compañeros charlaban entre ellos, iba a volver a ignorarlos pero entonces la exclamación de uno de los hermanos Hitchan lo dejo fuera de base.

-¡Tamaki-Sempai tiene novia!-gritó a todo pulmón señalando lo que veía por la ventana.

Todos los miembros del club presentes se movieron como impulsados por un resorte para ver con sus propios ojos lo que el pelirrojo aseguraba. Kyouya se demoro un poco más en llegar hasta ellos, pues no daba crédito a esas palabras. Tamaki era su mejor amigo, él sería la primera persona a quien le contaría una noticia tan tremenda como esa, además estaba seguro que su objeto de afecto era cierta plebeya que compartía mucho tiempo con ellos.

Bufó por lo bajo mientras se asomaba por la ventana, preparando un argumento mordaz para fastidiar a los demás, cuando apretó sus labios, y sus ojos muy abiertos se llenaron de algo más que sorpresa.

Las voces de los miembros del club le sonaron abrumadoras y desquiciantes, mientras la escena de abajo lo hacía caer cada vez más fuerte en un negro abismo. Ambos rubios, se encontraban parados uno enfrente del otro, muy cerca para su gusto, parecían hablar de algo muy, muy divertido porque ambos reían y se sonreían. Y de pronto, Tamaki se acercó peligrosamente, cogiéndola de la mano para depositar un beso en ella.

Kyouya se apartó de la ventana perturbado.

-Así que eso era lo que estaba haciendo- comento Kaoru con picardía.

-Esa es la chica nueva que esta en su clase-señalo Honney a los gemelos y a Haruhi, muy a gusto con un enorme trozo de pastel- Hacen una bonita pareja-acotó con felicidad.

Pero dos de sus compañeros no lo escuchaban. Una estaba perdida en la poderosa puntada de dolor que la atravesó al ver a su Sempai con aquella chica, algo dentro de ella se rompía, sus ojos se aguaron; y el otro, estaba sintiendo unos deseos inhumanos de bajar hasta el patio y golpear el rostro del rubio hasta que se borrara para siempre esa sonrisa idiota con la que no dejaba de coquetearle a la chica. Intentaba cortejarla y engatusarla, podía apostar su dinero a que era así. Una ira desconocida le escoció la garganta ¿Cómo no fue capaz de verlo antes? Si ella atrajo su atención ¿Por qué no iba a atraer la de otros, incluido Tamaki?

Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que los nudillos se le blanquearon. No podía concebirlo, si hasta hace unas semanas atrás, un martes, había bailado con ella, la había estrujado entre sus brazos, se había embriagado con su aroma y su calor. Bailaron sólo una vez, pero su sonrisa antes de que se alejara de él, parecía una promesa cargada de buenos presagios para ambos, y ¿Ahora eso? ¿Así se sentía ser traicionado?

Iba a desaparecer de allí, no pensaba tolerar más de aquella situación, por eso, con movimientos elegantes, siempre manteniendo su pomposa dignidad, se dirigió hacía sus cosas ordenándolas metódicamente, mientras se esforzaba imperiosamente en controlar su rabia e ignorar la serie de comentarios que se escuchaban por el salón.

Y entonces, la puerta del club se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a un feliz Tamaki Suou, que parecía volar sobre el piso de tanta efusividad que cargaba. Todos se le quedaron mirando, incluso uno que parecía querer fundirlo con los ojos.

-¡Adivinen!-gritó a todo pulmón-¡Voy a hacer un maravilloso dueto musi…

Jamás termino la frase, al menos no en ese momento. Un puño cerrado se estrello con violencia contra su perfecto rostro, haciéndolo dar un par de traspiés por el impacto. Asombrado el rubio busco a su agresor, y los ojos ónix de su mejor amigo lo contemplaron brevemente con un chispazo que al rubio le costo identificar, antes de volver a la carga con otro golpe que esta vez derribo al presidente del club en el piso, con la nariz y la boca manchadas con sangre.

-¡Tamaki-Sempai!

-¡Kyouya-Sempai!

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?

Se escucharon los gritos, y pronto Honney y Mori se encontraron separando al joven Ootori que furiosamente se lanzaba contra el rubio. Haruhi y los gemelos apartaron a Tamaki, que parecía conmocionado, lejos de la furia del moreno, sin comprender que rayos había sucedido ahí. Hizo falta de mucha fuerza para calmar a Kyouya, o al menos contenerlo, ya que no paraba de removerse cegado por una rabia irracional.

De pronto, Haruhi estallo, enojada y dolida al ver al rubio herido y sangrante.

-¡¿Esta loco o que Sempai?-lo increpo con dureza la chica-¡Es su mejor amigo!

Y entonces ambos chicos se miraron. Kyouya pudo ver la realidad, y como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría, la furia del heredero Ootori fue mermando, dejando sólo una herida punzante y dolorosa ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué Tamaki y no él? Era la misma situación que en su familia, su padre preferiría a sus hermanos antes que a él, era obvio que ella escogería a Suou. La misma historia de siempre, el príncipe que se queda con la princesa.

-¿Kyouya?- le habló Tamaki con la voz estrangulada. El moreno lo ignoro.

Con un gesto brusco, se apartó de Honney y Mori. Sabía que todos lo miraban perplejos esperando algo de él, pero él no daría ninguna explicación, no se rebajaría a aquello. Tomó sus cosas, y salió del club apresurado, escuchando como lo llamaban los demás.

-¡Kyouya!

-¡Kyouya!

-¡Kyouya!

Escuchaba como lo llamaban en una letanía que se repetía en su cabeza mientras cruzaba los últimos tramos del patio de la escuela, y él sólo quería que todo cesara y pudiera sentarse en su limosina a ser el mismo de antes. Todo era culpa de ella ¿Dónde había quedado el rey sombra, oscuro, frío e indiferente?

-¡KYOUYA!

-¡¿QUÉ?-se giro a responder cuando se encontró con su amigo lleno de algodones tapando su nariz, y con una hoja blanca arrugada en una de sus manos.

-Lo siento-murmuro el otro bajito, pero perfectamente audible-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

El heredero Ootori enarco una ceja, confundido. Se supone que él debería ser quien estuviera pidiendo disculpas, no el otro.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?-le preguntó más calmado, pero con un extraño sabor amargo en la boca.

El rubio pareció dudar.

-Eh… bueno… yo… veras-se movió nervioso evitando mirar al moreno. Si antes no lo mato a golpes, ahora si que iba a hacerlo- Yo sé que te gusta, he visto como la miras. Nunca antes te había visto de esa manera…y me acerque a ella para pedirle que hiciéramos un dueto musical….-Los ojos ónix se agrandaron sorprendidos, y el otro se apresuro a terminar-… le pedí que me acompañara al piano con su voz en el club, así podrías estar con ella y conocerla más. No imagine que todos iban a malinterpretarlo.

Tamaki cerró los ojos, aprontándose para lo peor, no había nadie allí para defenderlo. Sin embargo, todo siguió en una perturbadora calma. Con miedo, abrió primero un ojo, y luego, el otro. El moreno estaba frente suyo, quieto como una estatua.

-¿Lo hiciste para ayudarme?-Kyouya no se podía creer las palabras del rubio. De pronto se sintió como un idiota por creer lo peor.

-Eres mi amigo-contestó el joven Suou encogiéndose de hombros, como si esa simple frase lo explicara todo.

-Lo siento-se disculpo con la voz llena de sinceridad

-No pasa nada. Te entiendo-el rubio movió la mano restándole importancia- Me quedo claro que celoso eres una bestia- le sonrió en una mueca bastante fea debido al labio y nariz inflamados-Pero tendrás que hacerme un favor.

El moreno resoplo. Aquí se venía el chantaje.

-Esta bien.

-Debo entregar esto-le extendió el papel que traía consigo para que el otro lo tomara- Es la partitura que vamos a tocar en el club-le explicó logrando una cara de perplejidad en el moreno que estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada ¿Dónde se metían las cámaras fotográficas cuándo hacían falta?

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Irás tú a dejar esa partitura, que yo debo arreglar algunos asuntos con mi linda Haruhi-le guiño un ojo, comenzando a caminar para irse- ¡Ah! La dirección esta escrita en el reverso. ¡Suerte!-le gritó.

* * *

Era la noche de un miércoles, y él subía por un ascensor del lujoso edificio de departamentos en dónde vivía ella. Sabía que sus abuelos tenían una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, y supuso que esa era su residencia. Ahora había aprendido que debía dejar de suponer, al menos con sus amigos del club, se lo acababa de enseñar Tamaki; y también con ella.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando hacía un lujoso recibidor con algunos asientos estilo Luis XIV, y al final del lugar, una puerta que indicaba el departamento que buscaba. Tocó el timbre, y mientras esperaba reparo por primera vez en el absoluto silencio del lugar, inquieto miró su reloj de pulsera, y se sorprendió por lo tarde que ya era. Se arrepintió enseguida de estar allí. Esas no eran horas para visitar a una señorita ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué podría haber ido más temprano, pero se entretuvo golpeando a su amigo por ella?

Se maldijo internamente. Definitivamente él no era bueno a la hora de lidiar con sentimientos y emociones. Tanto tiempo suprimiéndolas, y ahora salían a borbotones adquiriendo cada forma. Se desconocía, pero su mente ágil le dio una solución para salir airoso de allí, no era una opción muy elegante, pero algo es algo.

Huir.

Se dio la vuelta, antes de que esa puerta tuviera la oportunidad de abrirse. Vio los números del ascensor subir desquiciantemente lentos.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, pero nadie entro a él.

-¿Kyouya?

Y el aludido estaba allí, en medio del recibidor, mirándola intensamente.

Detallaba con sumo deleite la figura femenina envuelta en una suave bata de seda blanca, algo holgada, que le otorgaba un aire de fragilidad exquisita. Sus cabellos largos, estaban sueltos y desordenados; y sus labios, rojos e inflamados por el sueño.

La muchacha se sonrojo ante el escrutinio, nerviosa y cautivada por la figura intensamente masculina. Atraía. Había algo en él, en su porte, en sus perfectos rasgos, en su aura de omnipresencia que la hizo pensar que estaba ante un hombre con el que no se debía jugar. Sintió su intensa carnalidad irradiando en el salón. Estaban a unos metros de distancia, pero lo sentía casi pegado a ella.

-Tamaki me pidió que te trajera la partitura que interpretarán juntos-le dijo él sin más con voz ronca, mostrándole la hoja.

A ella el corazón le dio un peligroso vuelco, que se incremento cuando se acercó, tomó el papel y los ojos de él la traspasaron como dos dagas, atrapándola.

Y Kyouya sonrió para sus adentros.

Después de todo, los cuentos de hadas si existían.

Él era el sapo que envidio al príncipe rubio, y que entendió que también era un príncipe, pero uno oscuro.

No iba heredar un reino de un padre bondadoso que era un rey que todos amaban. No, él iba a construir su reino, su castillo.

No tendría lacayos, ni ejércitos, ni sirvientes. Él tenía amigos, conexiones y una mente prodigiosa.

No era necesaria la magia, para eso estaba el dinero.

Su estilo no era escalar castillos, ni subir a alfombras mágicas, ni llegar con blanco corcel. Iba a subirse a un ascensor en plena noche para llegar hasta ella.

Si tenía un hada madrina, pero no era regordeta, ni tenía fijación por el color azul o rosado. No, su hada madrina, era un chico rubio, alto y estilizado, medio extravagante, pero que leía a través de él, y lo ayudaba a hacer sus sueños realidad.

A falta de zapatilla de cristal para encontrar a la princesa, tenía una partitura.

Y como todo los cuentos de hadas, debía terminar en un beso, pero eso tendría que esperar hasta que conquistara a la princesa. Debía ganarse su amor para conseguir el…."Y fueron felices por siempre"


	4. Chapter 4

Holis!

Me he demorado mucho en actualizar, lo lamento :(

Bueno, ya queda poquito para terminarlo. Ojala disfruten el capí. Gracias a los reviews, y lectores anonimos!

Y aclaro que es un Kyouya/Oc.

Abrazos!

* * *

**Jueves**

En la absoluta protección que le brindaba la privacidad de su habitación. Kyouya Ootori se permitió esbozar una discreta sonrisa que iluminó mágicamente sus ojos ónix en una expresión de gozo que podría haber hechizado a cualquiera con sangre en las venas. Su apariencia era simplemente, insuperable, como si un antiguo Dios griego tal Apolo hubiera resucitado encarnándose en él.

Ahora todos los jueves se habían transformado para el adinerado joven, en los placenteros momentos, en realidad horas, que pasaba con ella en un mundo celosamente protegido por sus únicos amigos. Aunque jamás lo admitiera abiertamente, ni ante la peor de las torturas, agradecía silenciosamente la complicidad del resto de los miembros del Host para con ellos.

Los jueves ella llegaba hasta su famosísimo Club, el único día que pisaba ese lugar, para interpretar junto a Tamaki maravillosos duetos: el piano, y su voz; el piano, y su violín; o el piano junto al violonchelo. Después de todo, aquella inusual jovencita había salido encantadoramente virtuosa en el arte de la música. Algunos murmuraban que era herencia paterna, y otros que era sólo su talento innato manifestándose. A él no le importaba, simplemente se dedicaba, discretamente por supuesto, a contemplarla en esos preciosos minutos en que sus presentaciones duraban. Embelesado ante el par de ángeles que agasajaban a meros mortales en esos instantes.

Todos los presentes aplaudían conmovidos al finalizar, y eso irremediablemente, atraía generosas sumas de dinero por parte de las clientas hacía el Club.

Era perfecto. Tenía ganancias, y la tenía a ella.

Pero esos no eran sus momentos favoritos del día al completo, pues en la más absoluta intimidad, el moreno sabía que podía persuadirla para que ella sólo tocara para él. Así es que lo que más le gustaba de los días jueves, era otra cosa.

Precisamente, era el instante exacto en que las puertas del Host Club se cerraban.

Generalmente ella soltaba un suspiro casi imperceptible, excepto para sus ojos siempre tan atentos a todo lo que la joven hacía. Luego, parecía que todos en aquel espacio volvían a ser los mismos de siempre, y ella se camuflaba entre medio de ellos como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a ese particular grupo de personas. Solía charlar con todos, comía pasteles con Honney y Mori, e incluso de jueves en cuando satisfacía los caprichos de los gemelos colocándose atuendos divertidos, pero que tan bien le sentaban. Y para asombro de todos, desde que se apareció por el Club manifestó su perfecto conocimiento de la condición de Haruhi, alegando que era bastante obvio para ella una vez la vio en su salón de clases, lo que no terminaba de entender era por qué los otros no se daban cuenta. Le parecía tan ilógico. Su inteligencia era algo que él admiraba secretamente, algo tan poco usual, demasiado acostumbrado a la fingida complacencia y niñerías de las féminas del colegio.

Los ojos de Kyouya brillaron recordando ese jueves en específico, saboreando la bella amistad que entre las dos féminas comenzaba a nacer. Para todos era sumamente agradable ver a dicha plebeya comportándose tan femenina junto a la muchacha que le robaba los pensamientos. Eran una dupla ingeniosa, llena de complicidad, y que podía asegurar les traería problemas en el futuro tanto a Tamaki como a él.

Había aprendido tanto de ella en esas visitas. Desde sus gustos culinarios, hasta su conversación inteligente y astuta, que unida a Haruhi eran como una bomba nuclear. Había visto en ella la impecable educación de una familia que se esmeraba en que su hija fuera una persona sencilla, y totalmente consciente de la sociedad que la rodeaba. Admiraba la franca tranquilidad con que veía todo, y cómo no fingía ante nadie. Era cómo era, y no se avergonzaba de ello. Sin duda, ese rasgo lo tenía totalmente cautivado, hasta el punto en que cuando fantaseaba con un futuro, juntos, se veía a su lado criando a sus hijos de la misma manera.

¡Oh, por Dios! Estaba enloqueciendo, y lo peor de todo, era que le traía sin importancia.

Por lo tanto, los jueves eran los días en que la veía desenvolverse junto a la familia que el moreno había escogido libremente. Eso le provocaba un delicioso calorcito en el pecho, que no reconocería, pero que estaba allí cada vez que alzaba la vista, y los observaba interactuar entre ellos.

Nunca antes se había imaginado en esa posición. Había creído firmemente que llegado el día se casaría con alguna heredera digna de su rango, que le daría hijos, y mientras tanto él seguiría su vida de negocios, y tal vez, si la necesidad lo ameritaba tendría alguna amante ocasional. Nada extraordinario, lo que se acostumbraba entre su gente.

Sin embargo, la vida le tenía otra clase de propuestas y sorpresas. Kyouya Ootori se inclinó hacía ellas más bien llevado por el corazón, que por la razón.

Ella era la prueba.

Se había enamorado, y una certeza absoluta le indicaba que ese sentimiento seria para toda la vida. Era irónico, pero había caído como un completo idiota en aquello que siempre rechazo. Sentimientos que no podía controlar. El amor. Bullendo dentro suyo con tanta vida que en algunas ocasiones le costaba creer que hubiera podido sobrevivir sin sentir aquel sentimiento durante tantos años. Y lo peor de todo, era que le gustaba. Y mucho.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Porque un jueves descubrió que el amor no era un juguete, que era un sentimiento real que ya lo había atrapado, y que lo tenía en sus redes para siempre. Ella era real, y se había acoplado a la perfección a esa "extraña familia" que tenía.

La nitidez del instante fugaz en que comprendió que era lo que sentía por la muchacha lo agarroto de emoción.

La jovencita ya llevaba un tiempo frecuentando el Host Club, quizás un par de semanas. Ese jueves se evidenciaba que el invierno estaba haciendo acto de presencia. Una ligera llovizna caía suavemente por la ciudad, generando una armoniosa melodía contra los cristales de las ventanas del prestigioso colegio al cual asistían. Hacía un buen rato el Club había cerrado, y ahora sólo se encontraban los gemelos Hitchan, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyouya y ella, ya que los dos otros miembros tuvieron que irse de prisa debido a un compromiso familiar.

La vio socializando con sus amigos, riendo, compartiendo sutiles muestras de afecto físico, inofensivo. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él no encontraba tranquilidad, ya que pese a que finalmente la tenía en su territorio a veces sentía que era más un espectador que un participante de su vida, y aquella idea no le daba sosiego. Ya no se trataba de celos, ni de anhelos o curiosidad, aquellas emociones habían evolucionado a un sentimiento mucho más intenso. A algo a lo que recién podía comenzar a darle nombre

Tomó una decisión arriesgada, y con una mirada cómplice hacía Tamaki, consiguió que el resto del Club los dejara solos.

Galantemente la ayudo a acomodar sus cosas, disfrutando internamente de la cercanía, para apreciarla aún más en su esplendor.

En un arrebato, al ver que se le acababa el tiempo antes de que ella se marchara, cogió una de sus manos con firmeza, reteniéndola junto a él.

-No quiero que estés tan cerca de ellos-musitó el moreno con algo de aprehensión, algo que sólo ella pudo identificar-Te quiero sólo a mi lado-y si bien no era una directa declaración de amor, al menos era lo máximo que podía decirle por ahora.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron enormes ante tan sincera confesión. Totalmente sorprendidos, pero con un oculto sentimiento de dulce satisfacción.

La muchacha apretó suavemente su mano entrelazada con la de él como dándole un mudo asentimiento.

-¿Me llevas a casa, Kyouya?

Y desde ese día, era la misma pregunta casi siempre, cuando los demás abandonaban el Host, y solamente quedaban ellos dos a solas. Ese cuestionamiento encerraba el tiempo que era solamente para ellos dos, el espacio en que empezaron a conocerse a profundidad entre conversaciones en su limosina, o en la sala de estar del hogar de ella.

Era increíble como su mirada siempre la rastreaba enseguida, totalmente complacida al escuchar esas palabras. No había un mínimo detalle en su persona que no idolatrara, o que no le produjera un excitante estremecimiento de anticipación al verla tan apacible, esperándolo solamente a él. Y aunque Kyouya no solía sonreír de verdad, a solas, lo hacía únicamente para ella, quien a veces más azorada que en otras ocasiones le regresaba el gesto antes de inclinarse a besarlo desprevenido, o a tocarlo sutilmente.

Sonrió complacido.

Lo tenía todo. Su familia escogida, y al amor de su vida.

Adoraba los jueves.

* * *

**Agradezco especialmente a :**

**-OoCriisoO: **Gracias por tu lindo apoyo!. Siii Kyouya se esta esmerando por ser un principe, ya el viernes conseguira su beso. Eres super, gracias por darme ánimos! y ojala me digas que te pareció este capí, q es un poquitin más corto. Cariños!

**-Edi-Yue: **Hola! Lo he continuado XD, y bueno puedes ser esa chica, sólo debes imaginarlo :)...Gracias por tu comentario y apoyo! Saludines y abrazos!


End file.
